Hiding In The Dark
by violentpurpleprincess
Summary: When Marko meets a mysterious girl on the boardwalk, sparks fly. But when he learns of her dark past and terrible secret will he leave her or fight for what is right? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first fanfic plz tell me if its good and how to improve! Thanks peepz xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My name is Violet Asaria Crystal Redmond. I have long black hair down to my waste with one red streak at the front, and right now I am wearing black jeans and a leather coat. My face was full of white foundation and I was wearing loads of eyeliner, so that it made my eyes look big. BTW, my eyes are violet. This is because I am a werewolf, I was born like it.

I was at the boardwalk with my friend, Aliana who has short spiky red hair with black streaks in it. She is a werewolf too but doesn't have violet eyes. Her eyes are bright yellow like a cats.

We were walking along when I noticed someone staring at me. He had long curly hair and was wearing a colorful hoody which was amazing. His eyes were amazingly blue and he was staring right at me.

I walked up to him angrily because I don't like being stared at. "OMG why the fuck are you staring at me? What is your PROBLEM?" I yelled, tears falling out of my eyes.

He looked really hurt. "I'm sorry he said, "I didn't mean too offend you or anything. It's just that….. your really beautiful. You look like a godess

I gasped.

"Really?" I asked. "That is SO sweet!"

"My names marko." He said adoringly.

"My names Violet" I said.

He looked into my sparkling eyes which were checking him out. I blushed and looked away hoping he didn't notice because that would ber embarrassing!

"Will you please come for a walk with me, violet?"

"OK" I responded.

Aliana stormed off and shouted at me. "OMFG just ditch me then why don't you fucking BITCH!" but I didn't care because I had marko and I was the happiest person inn the world!

He took me down to the beach holding my hand. He pushed me against a wall and we started making out.

I shoved him offf me and wiped my mouth.

"You douchebag I didn't come here so you could kiss me! OMFG what the hell?" I said and I stormed off.

"No! Wait! Violet!" Said marko in a hurted voice as he ran to me.

"I don't even know you," I yelled loudly.

"don't go!" he yelled loudly.

He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me back.

"That really hurts!" I whimpered and started to cry.

"Don't cry ," he said "Im sorry!"

"why do you want me?" I cried upsetly.

"Because . . . I'm a vampire and my emotions are strong. You're the most beautiful girl in the world!"

I gasped and my eyes turned orange as I nearly turned into a werewolf.

"I'm a werewolf you cant love me!"

He gasped. "You didn't tell me you were a werewolf?"

"so you don't love me after allll I knew it!"

"No I do! But we should be enemies…. David will hate me but I promise I wont tell him!"

Then suddenly David jumped out from behind a wall. "Haaa!" he yelled angrily. "I heard every word you motherfuckers! I'm going to kill your precious violet!"

Marko jumped out in front of me, but I told him to move out of the way so he did.

I jumped on top of david and karatee kicked him in the face. He tripped over and screamed. Then, using all of my powers, I began to say a spell that would kill him by stopping his heartbeat.

I did it and he fell over dead.

marko gasped in relieve and stared at me.

Then Aliana jumped stormed up to me. "You killed him with werewolf magic! You know what mom said about using werewolf magic!"

I gasped as I rememberd. She said it would turn me into a vampire!

I howled and screamed as my eyes went gold.

…. I was a vampire!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n heyas peepz I know I havent updated in aaagggeeesss but i've finally wrote it so thankyouu to you reviewers! this took me a really long time to rite because i wasn't sure what should happen next. are the boys in chracter? Thankz peepz xxx

I stormed away from Marko and tried to stop my fangz from biting him. I could smell his blood! I really wanted to nom on it but I love him to much to hurt him!

"run away Marko! I don't want to hurt you I love you!" I yelled as my fangz started twitching in my moth.

"No! Never! I love you!" screamed Marko and threw himself at me. I fell to the sand on top of a crab and I scream.

He pinned me down and kissed me. I stopped being a vampire. My eyes went purple again and I gasped really loudly.

"OMG Marko thankyouthankyou I love you!" I yelled and kissed him back.

We got up and started walking down the beach after I killed Aliana because she is annoying me.

We just walked into the comic book shop when Allen jumps out at me with a stake.

"Die werewolf die!" he screamed and threw a chiwawa at me. I throw the chiwawa out the window and punch Allen so he dies. I kill Edgar to.

"Woww!" screams Marko and runs around and picks me up. I kiss him and he kisses me and I realise I've got to tell hm something.

"Marok," I say really really quietly. "i'm pregnant."

"Yeess I'm gonna be a daadd!" screams Marko and kisses me.

But then David jumps out and attacks me.

"Never! I'm gonna kill u and your baby you motherfucker! You ruined my BFFL!

"" I screamed and Marko come to save me. I staked Marko and throw the chiwawa in his stupid face.

Marko took me down the road and to the cave. He got me some noodles and I ate with chopsticks. I then played him a song on his piano and he swooned and kissed me before I finish playing. I play like a pro.

"I love you!" he said and I kissed him.

"OMG Ily to!" I yeled.

Then David jumped out from inside the piano and attacked me. Noo! I screamed and then Paul went crazy and attacked him. David died and his eyes closed like he were sleepin.

"Nooooooooo!" I yeled you killed David!

I killed Paul and kicked him. "Sorry Marko he annoyed me."

I use my werewolfe magic to bury Paul, but David stops me.

"well bury him properly without magic" he says so I get a spade and dig a hole and bury David. Paul hugs me. Sorry Violet he says.

"its ok I tell him."

"k." He said.

Then Marko got angry coz I hugged Paul. He left the cave and told me he is never coming back!

NOOoOOOOOOOooOOOooOo you cant leave our child Marko I cant be a SINGLE MOTHER how dare you!

David jumps out and attacks him. "You motherFUCKER come back here now you ***************************************************** (soz cant rite rude words on here xxxxxx lov yas)

Mako comes back and says soz and we kiss and make up coz we love each other.

plzz review and tell me what to rite next! Thnkz


	3. Chapter 3

a/n hey peepz thankyouu for the reviews i luv you all xxxxxxxxx

I am so angry rite now i cant beleive it. marko has dumped me again! All because stupid david made out wid me! i didnt want him too but he's so hot i couldnt help it and i dont know who i love now! it turns out im not pregnant either. im so sad i thought i was gonna be a mother but it turns out the doctor was LYIN. i am so pussed off. I hate my life.

"maro" i screamed and killed david because he made marko dump me. i hate him. marko wlks round the corner and gazes at me angrilly. "whot" he said and throws a rock at me.

"OOOOWW"Q i yell i love you why would you do that i said im SORRY its not my fault its david's!"

"Because you kissed him but youre supposed to luv me not him why would you do tht to your boyfriend? I thought im gonna be a daddy?"

"the doctore was lyin marko he said im not really im so sad.!

"what!" sed marko.

"I know i hate my life. the doctores a lyin motherfucker.

"Im so sorry Voilet im sorry i dumped you will you go out wid me agen! i cant be mad wen youre upset!"

"Ok." I say. "I luv you."

"ILY too." says my new boyfriend!

Marko kises me and we go for a walk on the boardwalk and he takes me jet skeeing in the see because ive walways wanted to do it! i ride like a pro and beat him in a race.

And then...

i turn into a wearwolf! i yell at mrako to run so i dont kill himl. my eyes go red and i chase after him and he runs away and i nearly kill him.

then david jumps out from behind a crab and yells at me and slaps me so i kill him and bury him in a chimney. i throw a tangerine at marko and he tells me not to be a wearwolf so i srtop and my eyes go back to vioelet. and i cry because im upset i nearly killed marko.

"im sorry" i wailed and he hugs me.

"its ok i forgive you i love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much."

and we walk off together in looooveee!

thankyouuuu for reding peepz loveyous!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n heyas peeplez thankyouu for the reviews xxxxxxxxxxxx

When i woke up, i saw something that made me jump in serprise. There was a present lying on my bed, rapped in silver and violet (my name! hahaha!) rapping paper. I gasped and saw marko next to my bed.

"happy birthday!" he yelled at me, and hugged me.

"OMFG i totally motherfucking forgot! OMG! you got me a present aww thankyou thankyou thankyou so much i love you!" i screamed at him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him and laughed.

I was so happy! nothing was gonna rooin (how do u spell dat?) my day.

But then ... i unrapped the present and david jumped out of the box at me! :O I screamed and thrw a melon at him, and he threw a peach back at me but i ducked coz i have wearwolf reeflexes.

"OMFG IM SO SORRY VIOLET I GOT YOU SOME CHOCOLATES BUT DAVID GOT IN THE BOX AND ATE THEM ALL!"

i looked down at the box and crumpled it up. "you motherfucking BASTARD i hate you i hate you i hate you why would you rooin my day like this! I thought you LOVED ME!"

David cackled like a witch and threw a mangoe at me. "I never loved you you stupid little humann! i only told you that so i could BANG YOU, fool!"

"it didnt work coing chocolates you stupid motherfuckker chocolates you stupid **** (soz can't say rude words!)"

David bursted out crying and ran away, and threw a lime at me. "ill buy you some chokolates as long as you dont hate me!" he yelled. i was touched (not in tht way, dont be disgusting).

"marko... i am so so so so sorry but i dont love you anymore i love david coz hes buyin me more chocolats and you wnt so sorry goodbye i dont llike you anymore..."

marko gasped and yells and crys. "Voilet! how could you doo this to me? i thought we were gonna get married?"

"we were but imma marry david now motherrfucker!"

marko runs away crieing coz i dumped him. i cant help it if everyone wants me! its not fair that im so pretty. i look into the mirror and stare at my sexy face, and the black mskara lines down my face where ive been crieing. my eyes were violet colored and were so pretty. my hair was black, dip-died red and had blue bows (the color of my eyes when im happy) stuck in it. My face was the colour of a sheeps fur (white.) i was sooooo beautiful how could marko not fight for me?! i wish i hadnt dumped him now...

then david jumped in my window and kissed me like he looved me coz he does. i got you some chocolates he said but i didnt eat them coz i didnt want to get fattt like paul or dwaine.

"sorry i dont love you anymore i love marko!" i screamed and started crieing.

i ran away into the sunset and wonderd why noone loved me!

a/n pleaze leave a review if you do i will luv you lot's and lot's!


End file.
